The End
by Laura Latts
Summary: When Summer comes to an end for Phineas and the gang, what do they all plan to do?  This is a tagalong to Penny the Platypus. Warning: Out of Character behavior.    Phinbella story!


The sun began to peak out over the horizon of an average city and Phineas and Ferb were already up and eating breakfast by that time.

"Come on Ferb! We gotta hurry if we wanna get a head start on the day!", Phineas said excitedly to his brother.

Ferb only nodded and continued eating. Once done the boys were working on their shoes.

"This is gonna be a great day, Ferb! I can just feel it!", Phineas said.

He loved Summer. He loved everything about it. He loved to work on projects with his brother and friends. He loved having pie in the end and waking up each day with a great idea of how to make the next hours worth everything in the world and all the adventures they had all the while. As the two boys ran out, they smiled, seeing the sun just crawl up when alarming news suddenly rang in Phineas' ears.

"Phineas! Ferb!", their mother called out. "Your dad and I are going to be shopping today for your back-to-school stuff. Try to take it a little easier on your sister."

While their mom climbed into the car and drove off, Phineas felt his heart practically stop.

"Wait.. What? Back to school stuff? Ferb, what day is it?", Ferb held up a calender and Phineas' jaw dropped at the sight of the day he pointed to. "August 31st? School's TOMORROW? What happened to Summer Vacation? Where did all our 104 days of Summer go?"

"I suppose with the 104 inventions.", Ferb shrugged simply.

"But- But it just can't be August 31st! Summer can't just suddenly come to an end! I-I mean look! The leaves on the tree are still green!", as if in spite of what he was saying, the leaves instantly turned orange, yellow, and red. "...Well they're still on the tree! It can't be Fall yet!"

Suddenly the leaves fell off as the universe defied his hope. Phineas, Ferb, and their pet platypus Perry emerged from the bushes while Phineas looked around at Fall's beauty. His heart only sank further.

"...It's all over, isn't it Ferb? Summer... Summer Vacation... It's just...gone...", he said glumly.

He flopped back onto the pile when a friendly face came to the yard.

"Hey Phineas!", Isabella giggled cutely as she had done so many times before. "Whatcha dooin?"

"Being depressed...", Phineas replied.

"What? Why?", Isabella said worriedly. "It's Summer Vacation!"

"That's just it!", Phineas groaned as he sat up. "Summer's ending! Pretty soon we'll be stuck inside of buildings all day long while it's too cold to do anything and listening to a bunch of people ask us to do such simple stuff just cause we're too young to advance to something more fun!"

"Oh.. Yeah I guess you gotta point..", Isabella said, her shoulders slumping a bit.

If there was one thing Isabella hated, it was seeing Phineas face what he hated most of all, Fall.

"But, you know, Fall and Winter aren't so bad. There's Thanksgiving week off from school and Christmas and Valentine's day.", she said, trying to lift her crush's spirit.

"...I guess your right.. Yeah. And there'll be plenty of things to do on those vacations.", Phineas said, managing a smile.

At that moment, Buford and Baljeet came into the backyard.

"Hey Phineas, did you know that tommorrow we're going back to school?", Baljeet said excitedly.

Phineas instantly lost all optimism and flopped back into the leaves again with a loud groan of depression.

"...I told you his optimism will run out eventually.", Buford said casually as he observed Phineas's soft sobbing.

"Guys, you don't get it.", Isabella said, somewhat glaring at them. "Phineas hates school, remember?"

"Oh yeah..", Baljeet said. "Heh, sorry.."

"Well it's not like he can stop going to school.", Buford noted with a shrug. "He can't make Summer last forever."

At the words, Phineas' head instantly perked up with inspiration.

"S-Summer last for-? THAT'S IT!", he exclaimed as he stood up and pointed back at Ferb. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

Isabella and Baljeet scowled at Buford, already knowing what Phineas was thinking.

"Buford!", the scolded in unision.

"Come on Ferb! We gotta get to work fast!", Phineas said, already running to the house, acting as if he was jacked up on caffine and it was the end of the world if he didn't do anything. "We gotta make some phone calls! We gotta pull out our tools! Wait! Where's Perry?", he suddenly spun around, looking across the yard.

Perry was walking around through the house and came up to the living room. He double check to make sure no one was there when he suddenly stood up on his hind legs and placed a fedora on his head. He quickly pulled up a piece of the carpet on the ground and dove underneath it to where a string of tubings lead him to his secret base. He landed in his seat and picked up a cup of hot chocolate while Monogram's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning Agent P.", Monogram said routinely. "I'll go ahead and jump into your mission today. As you know it's the last day of Summer Vacation.."

'Phineas must be spazzing out.', the platypus thought to himself while he sipped his chocolate.

"And of course at the end of Summer, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil decreases as he actually starts looking for a real job. But the odd thing about him lately is that he hasn't been acting very evil lately anyway. He's been spotted at used car lots talking to the dealers. Saying lots of numbers and confusing the car dealers into lowering the price."

'Odd. Didn't think he'd be that smart.', Perry sarcastically thought.

"We want you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it.", Monogram finished.

Perry saluted and then jumped to get to his hover jet.

"Good Luck Agent P."

Perry flew off, over the city, having to stop and smile down as Phineas and Ferb were busy building away at their invention. Down below however, Isabella was filled with dispair as she talked her problems out.

"Okay, so it's been 104 days since the Summer began and I STILL haven't told Phineas that I love him! I caught his attention a little bit back when we were traveling around the world, I know he thinks of me as a good friend, but when we go back to school, it's going to keep us so busy, he'll probably forget about me! Or worse, go for another girl! Oh, I just don't know what to do.. What do you think?", she turned to Baljeet who was only giving her an expectant stare.

"...You know he isn't going to notice you until you make the first move.", Baljeet simply stated.

"..You're right. I should just tell him."

"Yup. I mean unless you WANT to go for the rest of the school year without him.", he urged on.

"Yeah! I mean, no! I want to spend time with him. I should just tell him right up front. Tell him I like him. I'm gonna do it! I'm going to tell Phineas!"

She walked over to Phineas, set on what she was going to do. She put on a smile and a cute giggle, momentarily catching his attention.

"So, whatcha' do'in?", she asked while cursing herself inside for doing something stupidly common.

"Oh hey Isabella. I'm really excited that we're going to make Summer last forever!", he replied happily.

"Yeah so uh, speaking of Summer, Phineas, there's something I've been kinda wanting to-"

"Oh hey, Isabella?", Phineas interrupted. "Since you're standing there, would you mind handing me that monkey wrench?"

"Oh! Yeah, uh here you go.", Isabella said quickly as she gave it to him. "So, Phineas, I was wanting to say, I-"

"Uh, minus the monkey?", Phineas asked, holding the wrench back up with a monkey holding onto the end of it.

"Oh, sorry.", She quickly took it off and sat it aside. "Anyway, Phineas I've been wanting to tell you that-"

"PHINEAS! FERB! You guys are going to be SO busted!", Candace yelled as she barged into the backyard. "Just wait until Mom sees what you're doing. Hey wait a minute, what are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're planning on making Summer last forever!", Phineas said, eyes wide with excitement and slight insanity. "It's going to be AWESOME! Ha ha ha ha! AHA HA HA HA!"

"...Okay well anyway, I'm SO gonna bust you guys this time!", she said before running inside to get the phone.

"Well anyway...", Isabella began, hoping to move past the moment of normal insanity. "So, Phineas? Uh, can I talk to you about so-"

"Isabella, you're going to have to hold that thought. A full bladder can't wait.", Phineas quickly said while he handed her a pair of pliers. "Be right back!"

He quickly ran inside the house, leaving Isabella to look down at the sharp equipment in her hand. She dangerously held it to her throat, as if ready to cut off her head but sighed and took them away.

"Forget it, Izzy. You can't talk to him if your head's gone...", she sighed.

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPERATEEED!

Perry landed the hover car and walked in, soon finding Doofenshmirtz working on something with his back turned to him. The only other odd thing about Doofenshmirtz other than he was still working on a project, was that he wasn't wearing his normal lab coat and such but instead overalls with a green shirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up and the outfit was covered in oil stains. As the secret agent walked in, the door closed behind him just loud enough for the evil doctor to notice and turn around.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here, I'm not up to anything evil today. Why do you always come over whenever I'm not doing anything evil? I mean do you really just like the attention or something?", Dr. D asked.

Perry only rolled his eyes and pointed to the table behind him.

"Oh what this? Well since you're here anyway, I might as well tell you. You see, back in the days of my youth, when my family had moved to America and such, I was just finishing up highschool. All the kids were so excited cause it was always tradition to be surprised at graduation with a brand new car and everything and my parents got me an el camino.", he tried to smile but then looked off, his frown returning. "...A very OLD el camino..."

As truth had it, as a teenager, Heinz stared down at his rusty-to-boot el camino. Instantly the whole thing fell apart and bursted into flames infront of him.

"So since I was never given a special car and everything when I was a teenager, I thought I'd surprise Vanessa and get her one before school started. That way she could always drive to school. And so you see I was looking around for a good car to get her, but I just couldn't seem to find the one that said, 'Vanessa', you know? Not really the one that would seem perfect for her. So I decided to build her one myself which is why I'm not really dressed in my usual outfit. It's just about done. I mean you can drive it, but I was wanting to give her one more special thing. You know how there's a lot of idiots going to highschool and such so I'm building her an Awayinator to attach to her new car so if anyone tries to get into her parking space or mess with her, she can just press the button and poof! They're gone forever!"

Perry only looked over at your monitor with a 'And he was wondering why I came over?', expression. Doof, however, only turned back to his project and continued to work as he talked.

"She'll be here in just a little bit so if you don't mind, I'd kinda like to get back to-", he was cut off as Perry instantly sprung at him, shoving him down to the ground.

Doofenshmirtz threw Perry off him and quickly grabbed a wrench as he stood up. He attempted to whack the platypus with it, but Perry was lighter on his feet and gave a quick flip backwards to prevent being harmed. He picked up a hammer himself and the two began to sword-fight with their equipment.

Meanwhile back with Phineas and Ferb, Phineas had finally come back out and Isabella wasn't going to wait for another second to interrupt her this time.

"Hold it right there, Phineas Flynn!", she declared while Phineas was walking off to check on what Ferb was doing.

"Hang on a minute Isabella.", Phineas said as he looked back at her. "I was just gonna-"

"No! No you're not! Phineas, I don't get it with you! This whole Summer I've been trying desperately to tell you that I love you and the whole time you've done nothing but ignored me! I mean what, am I just that boring to you? Do you really just not care about me?", she looked at him desperately, almost wanting to break out in tears of frustration.

It was a long pause of silence while Phineas just stared at her. But then he smiled and then started laughing. Not even trying to hide it. Isabella's eyes widened with shock. Did she really sound that stupid? Or was he really just going crazy from the Summer project?

"What? What? What's so funny?", she asked, feeling a little mad now that he was laughing at her.

"Ha ha ha! You, Isabella.", Phineas simply answered with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Isabella, I've always loved you. Why do you think I always include you in our projects? That I always check to see what your Fireside Girl Scouts troup is doing? Nothing against girls, but don't you think that I would rather enjoy building all of our Summer projects with other boys and not let you join unless I loved you too?"

The young girl next to him just stared in shock as his words sunk in. There wasn't a hint of doubt in his expression, in his words, his tone, nothing. She could tell everything he was saying was absolutely true. But then...

"Hey wait a minute! What about the time you came over to my house and said, 'I'm sorry, I don't think of you as a friend. I think of you as my best friend.'?", she asked.

"I got nervous. I know it sounds stupid, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt about you..", he smiled a bit, as his cheeks grew red. "How I always felt about you. How I always look forward to you coming over and ask, 'whatcha dooin?'. How everyday of Summer vacation, I look forward to building something fun with the greatest girl ever and hope that maybe because of my inventions I could...impress you."

He placed his hands around hers and smiled at her, happy for what's been said. Isabella only stood there, unsure of how to react to a sudden acknowledgement of personal feelings. She was even more unsure when Phineas' smile disappeared for a moment but understood as he pulled her closer and brought the two of them into a passionate kiss. In the midst of their bliss, Ferb and Baljeet watched and Buford glanced at his watch.

"...Pay up.", Ferb said, turning to Baljeet.

"Wait, Isabella confessed first!", Baljeet pointed out.

"Phineas made the first move.", Ferb retorted, earning a sigh and $20 from Baljeet.

"So when are you going to tell Vanessa you like her?", Buford teased.

Ferb only smacked him upside the head with his cash and walked off. When the happy couple let go, Phineas turned back around to his crew.

"Alright guys we only have another 6 hours to get this done! Let's get to work!", Phineas encouraged.

"Yes, sir!", Isabella happily agreed and got straight to it.

Meanwhile inside, Candace dialed her mom on the phone and was waiting for it to pick up. Linda however, was climbing out of the car and looked back at her purse as it began to ring.

"Oh, for crying out loud! I haven't even gotten in the store!", she griped to herself.

"Hon, would it really be too much trouble for you to just leave the phone inside?", Lawrence asked.

"Well.. I guess you have a point. Knowing Candace it's probably just some insane thing the boys are 'building'. You're right, I'm sure she's fine.", Linda shrugged and walked out to the store with her husband, leaving the phone on the seat.

"Mom! Come on, pick up! Why isn't she picking up the phone this time?", Candace said to no one in particular. "This time the boys are REALLY pushing it! Busting gold!"

She sighed and tried again. But at that moment, across town, Perry was still in the midst of his fight with Doofenshmirtz. Perry jumped out of the way to ensure not being hit as Dr. D threw cans of oil at the monotreme, landing with his hand on the away-inator on the table. A beam suddenly shot out across Danville. It landed near the Googoplex Mall and went right through an open window of Linda's car and struck the phone causing it to vanish. Candace's phone gave her a "no reception" speech and she growled at it.

"NOO! Okay, time to get Mom.", she said, quickly shoving the phone in her pocket and then ran back outside and got on her bike. "Gotta get Mom, gotta get Mom, gotta get Mom!"

Back at the fight, Doofenshmirtz paused to complain to the platypus.

"Perry the Platypus, why do you always hit my machines and make them fire all willy-nilly? I mean seriously, if you're going to bother with hitting their button, you might as well destroy them instead or better yet, join me in being evil and help me aim them at all the best targets!", he said, thinking over the possibility of Perry and him teaming up. "Actually that sounds like it'd be a lot of fun if you were evil and we did all sorts of evil things together! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Perry only rolled his eyes as if trying to say, 'Yeah, but I'm suppossed to be the hero and you, the idiot.'. He instead picked up a hammer from out of veiw and prepared to wack the Awayinator with it.

"No, wait Perry the Platypus!", Heinz said, quickly snatching the hammer away from him.

The two began to struggle over power of the mallet, arguing all the while.

"Perry the Platypus, I need that -inator for Vanessa's car! It's her special back-to-school gift! Let go!"

But as Agent P pulled back on the hammer, trying to wrench it out of his hands, he stumbled back, hitting the button again and causing another beam to fly out.

"See? See I told you you always make my -inators fire all willy-nilly. Even when you're fighting with me about destroying them!", the doctor pointed out.

Meanwhile back with Candace she had finally managed to get to the mall and ran up to her parents.

"Mom! Mom, quickly you gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing!"

"Well this is what I get for leaving my phone in the car.", Linda sighed.

"What is it that your brothers are doing this time?", Lawrence asked.

"Phineas and Ferb are building a machine that'll make Summer last forever! I know that sounds absolutely impossible but Mom, they DID make a sub go down my throat. You gotta bust them!"

Linda only sighed again and handed her list to her husband and ran out of the mall with Candace. Meanwhile, halfway across town, a red car pulled up to the front of the DEI.

"Thanks again for driving me here Mom.", Vanessa said as the car came to a stop.

"Well, your dad sure did sound excited on the phone. It'd be interesting to see what the commotion's all about."

"Yeah he's probably building something evil again.", Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Honey, your dad's not evil. What's the most he could do?"

Unknown to her, at the very moment, her ex-husband had picked up Agent P and thrown him half-way across the room. It was then he happened to glance out the window and see Charlene's car.

"Oh great! Vanessa's here! Perry the Platypus, you need to go now. I promised Vanessa that you wouldn't be here."

While he rambled on, Perry grabbed onto the string of a lamp and swung back around to the Awayinator.

"Wait, Perry the Platypus what are you doing?"

The platypus agent landed on it, accidentally firing it again but then reached down and pressed the self-destruct button before jumping back off. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb were finally done with their creation. It was large and rather simple in actuality with a large red button on the back. They stepped back to admire their work just as Candace and Linda came into the backyard.

"YES! YES it's done!", Phineas said, a hint manicy in his voice.

"There you are you dweebs!", Candace said, bursting into the backyard. "Have you fired it yet?"

"Nope, but we're about to!", Phineas replied.

"YES! Mom! Quick! Mom come here!"

"Just a minute, I can't find my cellphone.", their mother replied in annoyance. "Coulda sworn I put it in my pocket..."

"MOM!"

Phineas walked up to the contraption, his eyes wide with anticipation as he imagined every day of the rest of his life being Summer vacation. He was just about to press the button when a beam from the Awayinator that Perry accidentally hit zapped it and caused it to vanish RIGHT as Linda came around the fence.

"Huh? Well I guess I must just be imagining things now.", Linda shrugged.

Phineas' jaw dropped at the sight of his one chance. His one shot at a happy Summer non-ending and it suddenly disappeared right infront of his eyes. Everyone else was also in shock, even Ferb, as they all stared back and forth from the spot where the machine stood and Phineas' brain-broken expression. Isabella was worried for a moment. She knew all too well how much Phineas loved Summer.

"Uh.. Phineas?", she began hesistantly.

"NOOOOO! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'D IT GO? IT-IT WAS RIGHT THERE AND IT-IT SUDDENLY-! BUT-BUT-! No wait, we gotta try again! We can do it again if we work really fast and we-we-!", he was interupted as Ferb tapped on his shoulder, causing Phineas to look over before Ferb pointed to the sky.

Phineas' heart sank with the sun over the horizon. At the moment, Lawrence pulled up in the driveway and their mother called them in for dinner. Phineas' head hung in defeat as he walked in with his friends and step-brother. Meanwhile back with Dr. D, the Awayinator blew up just as Vanessa and Charlene stepped in through the door.

"Vanessa! Oh uh..-", Heinz said, feeling rather nervous that her gift wasn't done yet.

"Hey, Dad. So what is it you wanted to give me?", Vanessa asked as she walked in. "Something evil, right?"

"Oh well actually uh, it's this.", he said nervously as he pulled off the tarp revealing a shiny, jet-black motorcycle with the DEI logo on the side of the front wheel and a red label on the side of the seat saying, 'Cycleinator'. "I'm sorry it's not done yet..."

"Dad, it's perfect! A motorcycle? Thank you!", Vanessa smiled and hugged her father happily while he stared at her baffled.

Charlene was also surprised before glaring at her ex-husband.

"Vanessa you were right. He IS evil..", she said in a half-hearted joke, understanding now that Vanessa could drive wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

"Oh well uh..", he looked back at Perry who was sneaking out. Perry gave him a reassuring smile and a tip of his hat before sneaking out to his hovercar and flying back. "Your welcome, Vanessa."

He shrugged it off and hugged her back lovingly.

"Care to try it out?", he asked, holding up the key.

"Yeah!", she said excitedly.

"Curse you, Heinz Doofenshmirtz.", Charlene stated, folding her arms across her chest.

THE END!

~~~Epilogue~~~

Phineas slammed his locker shut with annoyance. It was school time again and here he was, trapped inside listening to people talk their mouths off about stuff he already knew.

"I can't believe it just disappeared like that Ferb!", Phineas complained. "We were THIS close to making Summer last forever and it suddenly disappeared like Candace always says it does."

"Well, there is always next year.", Ferb shrugged.

"Yeah.."

At that moment, a couple of girls walked by talking excitedly.

"Yeah I totally can't wait for our slumber party this weekend!", Phineas over heard one of them say.

"...Ferb! I know what we can do! ..This WEEKEND.", Phineas said, understanding that he had weekends free.

Ferb only smiled as ther was only one thing he could say.

"Yes, yes you do." 


End file.
